


[Fanart] Welcome Home

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Civilian Dick Grayson, Civilian Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Fanart, House Husband AU, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Police Officer Dick Grayson, for a given value of civilian, it isn’t just forehead kisses, nose kisses, oops forgot to add that tag, y’all nose kisses are cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Dick Grayson of the Bludhaven Police Department comes home to find his lovely husband cooking dinner.Jason greets him with a kiss.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> Prompt from Nottak:  
> “Inspired by a manga called "Gokushufudou", about an ex-yakuza who’s given up violence of his past life for making an honest man of himself after he meets his wife, becoming a devoted househusband. First chapter for reference: https://mangakakalots.com/chapter/ya23ux2738298723/chapter_1
> 
> A little of a AU as Dick being a civilian. So the idea is about Red Hood being a ex-killer, and after meeting Dick Grayson, he gives up being a vigilante (maybe even a mob boss) to start a path of becoming a good man. After Red Hood's sudden disappearance, Gotham just assumes he died, GCPD is dubious and Batman still searching. Dick probably knows Jason did some shady things in his past, but doesn't know the full story, and he starting to get confused with some guests.”

**Author's Note:**

> Freckles are cute. Nose kisses are cuter. These boys the cut _est_ :)


End file.
